


In Capable Hands [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Rare Pair Prompt Meme Fills [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom Pepper Potts, Dom/sub, F/M, Fanart, Kneeling, Restraints, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve trusts Pepper. He knows that she will brake him apart just right and fit him back together.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers
Series: Rare Pair Prompt Meme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rare Pairs Events





	In Capable Hands [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Rare Pair Prompt Meme](https://rarepairsevents.tumblr.com/post/615830513901535232/masterlist-of-prompts#notes). Prompt #214 "Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers - Dom Pepper + Sub Steve Rogers"

**Author's Note:**

> Drew this instead of sleeping because I was _inspired_ when I saw the prompt. I need sleep.
> 
> Apart from the one bit of Pepper's fringe, I am really happy with how her hair turned out.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
